Stiles' Dinner Fun
by icechick94
Summary: A cute Stiles and pack one-shot. With kisses, Knife cuts and garlic bread.


"Come on guys, take the rough housing outside before someone gets hurt." I tell the pack as I am preparing dinner.

The entire pack is all here so I have to make a lot of food especially meat, there is so much it makes me not want to eat it anymore. Well today they are getting an old fashion Italian dinner. I already have two big bowls of spaghetti with a homemade tomato sauce, secret recipe curtesy of my Grandmother, Along with about 20 packages of sausages that I made Derek grill off. And to top it off I made two smaller, but still pretty big bowls of salad. Hey they need to have their vegetables too. But everyone's favorite part is my cheesy garlic bread, they always eat so much of that it's impossible to have left overs.

"Sausages are all set, anything else?" Derek ask as he skillfully carried in an entire plate full of sausages somehow without dropping them. As I direct him to put them in the middle of the table, he puts them down then steals one before I can stop him.

"Bad Sourwolf!" I say as I swat at his hand.

"As long as I'm your Sourwolf "He grabs me by the waist and pulled me close, leaning down to kiss me.

As we kiss I can feel it depending, he starts playing around with my lips begging for entrance. I allow him entrance only to bite his tongue as soon as it comes in. He pulls back with a whimper.

"Maybe later tonight, but for now dinner should be just about ready-" I start saying as the oven goes off "Now go get the pups and tell them to get all cleaned up for dinner, I just need to get the garlic bread out then we can all eat."

"Fine, but ill hold you to that later." He says as he nibbles on the sensitive part of my neck before running out back to grab the pack.

"Oh boy…" As I head over to the oven I grab the oven mitts not wanting to burn my hands, again. I pull out the sheet pans of the garlic bread, now just to cut them, if I didn't the wolves would just eat the entire loafs by themselves.

As I grab the knife and start going through the first loaf, I hear all the wolves running into the house, they better be careful before they hurt someone, like Alison, Lydia, Danny or even me!

"Food!" Scott yells from the other side of the kitchen, followed by Jackson yelling about garlic bread.

They run into the kitchen at super speed, I'm not really sure what happened after that but the next thing I knew I was being pushed forward and my knife was going into my middle finger. As soon as it goes through my skin I can feel the pain and see the blood.

I move my hand as fast as I can, so I don't get any on the food, It took me too long to make all of this food to have it ruined now. The blood is now making steams down my arm before I am handed paper towels by a whining Isaac.

"Thanks Isaac, don't worry I'm fine. It's just a little cut. Can you finish cutting the rest of the bread for me?"

"I can!" He says as he goes and gets a new knife then goes to the rest finish the rest of the loafs. He looks so cute with how much concentration he's putting into making all the slices the same size, but that's going to get hard when it comes to the end pieces. But those are my favorite ones.

"Stiles!" I jump as Derek yells my name breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Yea?"

"I asked if you were okay."

"Yea, I think I should be-"I say as I look at the towels that are now soaked red, with it dripping down my arm. "Maybe it's worse than I thought."

Derek grabs me and pulls me over to the sink, he holds my other hand taking away my pain even tho it doesn't hurt that much I guess he's just preparing me for when he takes offs the to-

"Owww!" I scream as he pulls off the towel.

"Sorry baby, but we need to know if it needs stiches or not." He explains as I start to feel faint from the idea of a needle going through my skin as if it is a fabric.

Okay I got to stop thinking about that. It doesn't look too bad, just put some gauze on it and wrap it I'll be fine.

"That's going to need stiches." Scott says from my other side.

"How do you know?"

"Mom's a nurse dude."

"Damn" Damn I forgot that Melissa is a nurse. Maybe she can help, she knows I hate needles and hospitals.

"Is she working right now?" Derek ask reading my mind.

"Yea she doesn't get off till 8 tonight, she'd help let me go call her." He says as he walks away and pulls out his phone.

"Just tell her we are on our way, if we wait any longer then Stiles will find some way to get out of having to go." I glare at him making him know how much I hate him because he already knew what I was going to do. Stupid mate senses. "I'll make it up to you later" He kisses the back of my neck as he rewraps my finger and pushes me towards the door.

"Okay, she says they'll be waiting for you. We'll hold down the fort till you get back." Scott says opening the door to Derek's car.

"It's alright you guys go ahead and eat dinner, just make sure there's some left over for sour wolf, or else he'll be angry."

"Stiles!" Derek warns as he shuts the door after me "You guys go eat, I'll grab something for stiles on the way back, knowing him he's sick of meat."

"Don't worry man, we will take care of everything just go get him all taken care of then come back to the house." Scott tells Derek as Derek gets into the car and pulls away.

"Alright and we are back." Derek says shaking my shoulder a little waking me from my drug induced slumber. "Let's get you back inside before the pack tackles you to the ground."

"But I don't want to move! Carry me. Please?!" I beg him with the puppy eyes that he always falls for.

"Okay, only because you got hurt." He says as he pulls me onto his back and starts climbing up the stairs.

"Why is it so quite? It's never this quite with the pups around. This can't be good!" I say as I start freaking out. Oh god they got hurt or did they run away or did they get kidnapped? I never should have let Derek talk me into going to the hospital.

"Stiles, calm down, they are all okay I can hear their heart beats."

"Then why are they so quite?"

Out of nowhere something falls and suddenly Erica's yelling at someone else then everyone starts yelling at each other with, with Scott being the loudest and telling everyone to shut up.

When Derek opens the doors, it's an even funnier sight, everyone is all tangled into each other except for Peter, Alison and Lydia who are off to the side trying not to laugh at everyone else. I start laughing almost falling off Derek's back, luckily he caught me and held me closer.

"Stop it!" he yelled in his alpha voice stopping everyone but me in their tracks.

"Stiles!" everyone yells as they come running to give me a hug, next thing I knew I was on the bottom of a doggy pile.

"Hey babe, you okay?" Derek asks as he sits down next to where my head is.

"Yea I'm good," I reply in between laughs, only to be cut off by the loud grumble of my stomach.

"Are you up to eating?" Isaac asks as he stands from the pile and grabs my hand pulling me up.

"Yea I think I should probably eat something, Melissa said to eat something with the medicine."

"Okay we made some plates for you and Derek, they are in the microwave."

"Aw thanks you guys." I say as I give Isaac a one armed hug.

"Alright pups, thanks for the food, but it is getting late. So everyone off to bed." Derek says as he nudges everyone up the stairs.

"Good night Stiles, I hope you feel better" Scott says as he pats my back and heads up with Alison.

"Thanks man, night."

Derek and I walk into the kitchen as I head over to the microwave to get the food, Derek grabs me and puts me on top of the counter and starts making out with me. His hands are pulling my shirt while his tongue is trying to get entrance. But all I can think about is the food that is sitting right over there in the microwave.

"Mmmm Derek… Food!" I say as he stops and gives me a glare. "I promise as soon as we go to bed tonight before sleeping I'll give you exactly what you want."

"Fine." He turns his back on me and grabs the plates out of the microwave, giving me the plate with the end pieces of the garlic bread on them.

"Aw you do love me!" I saw as I pull the plate away from him and start munching on the bread.

"Of course I do." He says as he gives me a peck on the check in between mouthfuls of food. Guess I'm not the only hungry one

After ten or so minutes, we finish eating I'm still sitting on the counter and he's next to me finishing his plate. I jump off and go put the plate into the sink before heading back to Derek.

"I'm sleepy, come to bed soon." I whisper as I bring our hips together.

"I'll be up soon, just let me put my dish away and lock up." He reply's as he nibbles on my neck.

"I can't wait, see you then Sour wolf." As I head up the stairs the day finally catches up with me and I'm almost dead on my feet, but I wanted to have fun tonight, I can make it.

I change into my PJs, boxers and an old wife beater (that was once Derek's but he doesn't say anything so I think it should be fine). Surprisingly he's not back yet, let me just get comfortable waiting for him.

As soon as my head hits the bed I can feel my eyes dropping, I don't know if I can fight it, maybe if I just close them for a second.

"Stiles, I'm here." Derek growls as he slowly opens the door to their room. Only to see stiles wrapped around a pillow in one of his old shirts.

"Stiles?" Stiles moves a little but only to start snoring. "Haha of course." Derek makes his way over to the bed, stripping down to just his boxers.

He pulls Stiles up and rest his head against Derek's chest. "You are gonna owe me so much after tonight"

As Derek turns off the light and pulls the covers over them he hears a quiet whisper from Stiles "Love you Sour Wolf."

"Love you too Sti"


End file.
